Change of Weather
by DesdemonaTheElf
Summary: When Molly gets attacked by a vampire and is changed, how does she change under Sherlock and John's care? (Violent. Sherlolly, Johnolly, sherlock and irene, Jimolly)
1. Chapter 1

Molly Hooper was on her way to Sherlock and John's flat at ten o'clock at night to get some hands that he 'borrowed' from St. Bart's for one of his infamous experiments. She was walking on Baker Street itself when she heard the sound of footsteps behind her.  
Back when she had just started to walk from where the cab had dropped her off, she saw a clean looking woman. She was about three inches taller than John, had brown- black hair, and pale skin. She had felt as if she had met this woman. Now, she looked behind her shoulder and saw the same woman.  
_'Is she going to rape me or kill me?'_ was one of her current thoughts along with the adrenaline racing like sports cars in her veins. She was three doors from 221b Baker Street now, but ran down an alley by accident, and the woman followed Molly. She started to regret wearing her pink heels for Sherlock. She had to stop when she reached an ivy covered brick wall. She screamed as the woman closed in on her.  
"Molly Hooper, the little morgue girl, a Sherlock Fangirl. A beauty." The woman said. Molly caught a glimpse of scarlet eyes and instantly recognized the woman. She was one of St. Bart's corpses. She believed her name was Sarah.  
"Demon!" She screamed at the woman, making a cross with her fingers, and the woman named Sarah laughed at her.  
"It only works if you believe in it, Miss Hooper." The woman smiled like a madman because she knew the human's faith was wavering, and pinned Molly against the wall. Molly screamed bloody murder, but no one heard. She was breathing heavy in fear of this superior creature. The woman giggled and bit Molly's warm neck, her fangs piercing her fair skin. Molly was now screaming in agony. It felt like every inch of life was being siphoned from her body, every last miniscule drop of blood. Then she tried to move, but couldn't. The brown haired girl guessed it was Vampire's Venom and it was similar to a spider's. Sarah licked her Molly's wound on her neck like candy. Molly looked at her and found she looked like an angered wolf, snarling at her will to remain human, or even live at all. She regretted not making it to Sherlock's now. She hated not being a better person to some people. She ad wanted children and a husband. She screamed louder as the venom reached her heart, stabbing through it hard, causing her eyesight to see triple. She felt her neck up, and it was hot and sticky.  
A flash of an orangey-scarlet flame appeared and heard a dying scream of something that couldn't be human. Molly's vision started to blur completely as ash rained over her face and she saw Sherlock, in his black trench coat and all, with a stake in his hand and a look of fear in his eyes as he said "Molly?".

Sherlock picked Molly up by her waist, wrapped her neck in his blue scarf, turning splotches of it purple, and ran to his flat, scared for Molly's life.  
"JOHN! YOUR ARSE HAD BETTER BE HOME!" He yelled toward their bedroom. John walked out half asleep, wearing a old tee and sleep pants.  
"What the bloody hell was that for, Sherlock?" He asked,yawned, and rubbed his eyes. He blinked and saw red on the couches cushions, then saw Molly's body. "What happened to her, Sherlock? Explain. Now."  
"She was coming to pick up the hands, and was attacked." The taller man explained while running to grab needles.  
"By what, that bite is bad, and she looks like she's lost a lot of blood." John said.  
"_A Vampire_."


	2. Chapter 2

John was glaring at Sherlock, _Did he kill Molly Hooper? No he's rather fond of her..._. he thought.  
"Not the time to joke. What happened?"  
"I told you." Sherlock pulled up his purple button up's sleeve to reveal pale, lean, muscular arms and was about to stick the needle in his vein and the dying girl's vein when John felt her pulse.  
"She's dead, Sherlock." John told him and a small tear escaped his eye. "She lost too much blood."  
"John, get me a knife." he commanded his friend.  
"No."  
"Yes. Now. She's probably hungry." Sherlock told the shorter man.  
"No. I'm not getting you a knife." John told him, but the dark haired man got up and grabbed a knife and slit his finger, base to tip, and hovered it over Molly's mouth. A drop landed on her lip and a quick tongue licked it off. Molly's eyelids flung open to reveal burning crimson eyes.  
"Sherlock? Give me more. I need it. Now." Molly didn't sound like herself. Sherlock, who was now back on the couch next to her, held put his hand to her and she licked it feverishly. Next she curled up next to Sherlock's side and fell back asleep.  
"Sherlock... Is she alive?" John's eyes were as large as a football field.  
"Kind of. She is now Un-Dead. A vampire."Sherlock told him, brushing a strand of hair out of Molly's face with the hand that was holding Molly. "She is going to be different now. She won't eat normal food mostly. And since my blood was the first she drank she will automatically be closer to me."  
"I thought you thought all that supernatural stuff wasn't real and that anyone who believed it was a loon." John raised an eyebrow at Sherlock.  
"I read some things online and in books. That's how I recognized the one attacking our dear Molly."  
John rubbed his eyes and walked to his bedroom.

Molly woke up to a sleeping Sherlock and his arm was wrapped around her. He felt warm and safe, especially after last night. She felt the tourniquet on her neck and sighed, _My God, I'm hungry, but not for food... what then?  
_Sherlock open his eyes to a hungry looking Molly and slit his finger again. "Eat."  
Molly blinked in surprise that he would suggest that but then she realized her instinct. She was drawn to his blood, and needed it to live. She licked it, and started to smile. She put his finger in her mouth and licked his wound clean.  
John walked into this scene and facepalmed. "Eww. This looks slightly pornagrapic some how." he mumbled.  
"John, I'm not going to rip his clothes off or anything.' Molly told john off slightly.  
"You could hear me?"  
"Yes she could. She is a vampire, built to hear everything." Sherlock informed him.  
"Well then." John grabbed his coffee, "I'm going to go get ready for work."  
"Sherlock, what am I to do about work? I'll burn if I'm a vampire like you say..." Molly looked sullen.  
"Take a night job. Then you won't." Sherlock informed her.  
"Good Idea." molly got up from beside Sherlock and walked around. "I'm still hungry." Molly told Sherlock.  
"Well, I could run to the butcher and get some pigs' blood. Can I trust that you won't attack Mrs. Hudson?" he asked her and she nodded.  
"Okay. To the butcher I go. God, I feel like John, running errands. Is this what it's like?" the tall man asked as he pulled on his coat.  
"Mmhmm." She replied.  
"Before I leave, let me get you something." He ran to is room and grabbed on of his button ups. "wear this instead of you bloody clothes, it'll make you less hungry."  
"okay." the brunette replied and he left.


	3. Chapter 3

Molly went to the bathroom and changed out of her torn floral blouse and bloody khakis. As she did this, she looked in the mirror. She examined herself for a minute. Her glowing skin had become pale and cold, her eyes ruby red like the depths of hell. She opened her mouth to find she had pointed teeth, and her canines had elongated She grabbed Sherlock shirt and slipped into walked out and sat on one of the chair and turned on the TV.  
_Ugh, daytime telly...  
_The windows were covered for no light to get on her and burn her, so she grabbed a blanket, and watched television until she fell back asleep.

Sherlock was at the local butcher getting blood.  
"Hello, how may I help you?" said the butcher. He was a short American man and somewhat over weight.  
"3 gallons of pigs' blood please." Sherlock replied to him.  
"Whadda ya need that fo'?"He asked.  
"An experiment." He replied to the butcher. "Why do you need to know?"  
"Jus' curious."  
"Well don't be." He told the nosy butcher as he was handed the blood.  
As he walked out he ran into a dark haired woman.  
"Excuse you, Mr. Holmes." She said. He knew that voice. "Miss me?"  
It was Irene Adler. Sherlock glared at her.  
"I don't have time to deal with your antics." He told her.  
"I heard about your pet Molly, how she 'died'. I can help." she told him. "I won't hurt her."  
"Fine. for now."  
The two walked back to 221b Baker Street and found Molly watching some American soap. Sherlock checked to see if she was awake, but she wasn't.  
"Ahh.. a Nosferatu... great." Irene looked at Molly. "Why don't you kill her?"  
Sherlock glared at her. "No, I wouldn't do that to her."  
"You have a crush on her, don't you?"  
"No! She's just... close." Sherlock stopped takling as Molly yawned and sat up.  
"Who's she?" the vampire asked.  
"Irene." Sherlock told Molly.  
"Okay.. I'm hungry." Sherlock handed Molly a bag of blood and she started to eat.

"So how do you know so much about vampires, Sherlock?" Molly asked as she wiped her lips of the red liquid.  
"One attacked my mother, but she was quick enough to stop it and stake it, and I've been curious since." He explained. "I own at least 20 books on them."  
"Sherlock Holmes, the purely scientific man, logically, no supernatural stuff, did research on vampires... wow." Irene thought aloud  
"It's actually rather interesting." Sherlock defended himself.  
"Whatever you say. What's your story, Irene. I never got your last name."Molly asked the woman.  
"I can't tell you. Well, I'm met sherlock because of some things, and Stuff happened.."  
"You don't want to talk about?" Molly asked.  
"Yes." Irene shrugged. "Sorry."  
"It's all fine."  
"So... " Molly found it hard to break through the awkwardness and tension of Sherlock and this Irene. It was eating her up with what had happened between the two. " I'm going to throw my napkin away. She got up and checked te time. It was 8 oclock. Well, I'm going to go outside. Irene, Do you have anything I can borrow?"  
Irene grabbed her black Coach purse. "Come with me. But, first, put pants on." Molly put on a pair of khaki pants that were Johns and left with Irene.

"So, What are we going to put on you?" Irene asked as Molly got out of the shower. "Something vampy."  
"Clothes?" Molly suggested.  
"Maybe..."  
Molly was drying her hair when Irene found it.  
The outfit was a black corset, tight red pants and black hight heels with spikes on them.  
"This." Molly was amazed by her choice.  
"Now, put that on, and then I'll do your makeup.


End file.
